Era noite no santuario
by Buuuba
Summary: Yaoi. Mu e Shaka


Era noite no santuário. Mu estava tranqüilo lendo um livro em seu quarto. O dia havia sido exaustivo, gastou a maior parte do tempo treinando seu discípulo Kiki, que, modéstia à parte, estava cada vez melhor. O único ruído que era ouvido era da chuva que caia sem parar e das páginas do livro virando. Shaka como sempre estava meditando, mas não em sua casa, estava meditando perto de uma cachoeira, apesar de ser tarde isso o ajudava a relaxar. Até que começou a chover, a chuva estava ficando cada vez mais forte. Shaka achou melhor voltar para seu templo para não pegar um resfriado muito forte. A chuva de repente virou uma tempestade e Shaka não se viu em condições de voltar para a casa de Virgem. Decidiu contar com a bondade de seu amigo e entrar na casa de Áries. Após caminhar pela casa, encontrou Mu em seu quarto, seu rosto escondido atrás de um livro. Shaka sorriu, isso era tão... Tão... Mu! Ao sentir o cosmo de Shaka, Mu abaixa o livro e olha para ele. -Shaka, o que aconteceu! - olhou para o chão - Você está ensopando tudo! Mu levantou-se para pegar uma toalha e a levou até seu amigo. Enquanto Shaka secava-se, Mu o ajudava secando seus longos cabelos com outra toalha. - Por que você estava na chuva? Ficou louco? - Eu estava meditando perto da cachoeira e não tinha percebido que ia chover, quando percebi já estava chovendo tive que vim pra cá corr...Atchim. - Você e suas meditações, viu o que da meditar na rua e se desligar do mundo? Mu foi fazer um chá para o amigo, enquanto este tomava um banho quente, talvez estivesse se preocupando demais. Shaka achava que Mu estava agindo como uma mãe, mas era seu amigo e entendia a preocupação do outro. Após tomar o banho, Shaka colocou um roupão de Mu e o encontrou na cozinha, com duas xícaras de chá na mão. Mu lhe entregou uma enquanto o empurrava para seu quarto. - Agora o senhor vai se deitar aí antes que esse resfriado piore. A cama ainda estava quente quando Shaka deitou. Mu sentou-se ao seu lado e colocou a mão em sua testa. -Maravilha, você está com febre. Não sai daí, eu já volto! Mu pegou o termômetro e colocou em Shaka -agora fique ai paradinho se não vou ter que colocar de novo - Shaka obedeceu não estava em condições de contrariar Mu e além ele estava tão mau que acabou dormindo. Mu tirou o termômetro e viu que a coisa tava feia. Pegou um balde de água fria e um pano e colocou na testa de Shaka para ver se a febre baixava, aos poucos ia baixando, mas já era muito tarde e Mu estava muito cansado. Decidiu que a maneira mais rápida de passar a febre de Shaka era um banho de água fria. - Shaka, acorda.- Mu falou delicadamente - Eu preciso te dar um banho pra febre baixar. - Nhaaam...- Shaka respondeu ainda dormindo. - Certo então. Levou-o até o banheiro no colo e abriu o chuveiro, colocando Shaka embaixo da água morna, fazendo com que ele acordasse imediatamente. - Que idéia é essa? Quer me matar? - É a única maneira rápida de baixar sua febre. - É o meu terceiro banho do dia! Você ainda vai me pagar por isso, Mu de Jamiel! Mu percebeu que com a empolgação acabou molhando o roupão de Shaka, deixando-o, assim, sem ter o que vestir agora. - Shaka, você vai ter que tirar esse roupão e voltar pra cama.- Após receber o pior olhar que já havia visto de Shaka, Mu falou rapidamente - Eu fico de costas até você falar que eu posso me virar! Juro!- Shaka pensou bastante, e, resolveu aceitar. Não havia alternativa mesmo... Shaka caminhou até a cama devagar, ainda não estava totalmente bom, chegou à cama são e salvo. - Deu, pode se virar - Shaka deitou na cama e logo adormeceu. Mu ficou o observando por um tempo até que o sono o alcançasse, dormiu na cadeira que tinha perto da cama. Após meia hora Shaka acordo, e começou a observar o quarto, viu Mu dormindo em uma cadeira, e ficou com pena do amigo, e resolveu coloca-lo na cama junto com ele. Logo que amanheceu Mu acordou como de costume. Estava em sua cama, ainda chovia, mas já não era mais uma tempestade. Até aí tudo normal, até ele perceber que não estava sozinho na cama. Virou-se de lado e viu o rosto de Shaka bem próximo ao seu. Estavam tão próximos que Mu podia sentir a respiração de seu amigo em seu rosto. Pensando bem, era bom dormir até mais tarde às vezes. Decidiu ficar deitado mais um pouco, aproveitando aquele corpo quentinho ao seu lado. Apesar de estar totalmente confortável, Mu não conseguiu dormir novamente, então decidiu voltar a cuidar de Shaka. Pegou novamente o termômetro para ver se a febre tinha baixado. Estava bem menor que a da noite anterior, mas ainda não estava normal. Mu levantou-se com pesar e foi preparar alguma coisa para o café da manhã, pois, Shaka estaria com fome quando acordasse. Shaka acordou ainda se sentindo meio zonzo, percebeu que não estava em seu quarto e se lembrou do que tinha acontecido na noite passada. Sentiu um cheiro bom e foi nessa direção, mas não sem antes se enrolar em um lençol. Chegou lá e viu o amigo tomando seu café e parece que estava a sua espera. - Shaka o que esta fazendo aqui? - falou Mu um pouco irritado por ver Shaka já de pé. - Bem... Eu estava com fome - falou Shaka. - Você deveria ter esperado pelo seu café na cama - Mu falou já empurrando Shaka para seu quarto. Mu delicadamente "joga" Shaka na cama e logo volta com uma bandeja cheia de torradas - Pronto, agora trate de comer. Shaka nem pensou em dizer que não gostava das torradas assim e logo começou a comer. Ao terminar, Mu leva os pratos para a cozinha sem nem dar chance de Shaka se oferecer para ajudar. Enquanto Mu lavava alouca, Aldebaran desceu de sua casa para fazer uma visita, encontrando Shaka no quarto de Áries. - Shaka? O que esta fazendo aqui?- Touro pergunta fechando um guarda chuva que trazia. - Estou preso... Mu esta tendo uma crise de Mãe coruja comigo... Não me deixa sair daqui. - Hm... Bem... Você quer ajuda para esca- - Para o que, Aldebaran? Nesse momento Touro vira-se encontrando Mu o encarando de uma maneira nada amigável. - Shaka está doente, ele precisa descansar! - Muuuuuuuu, eu não to tão mal assim! -Nada disso, eu acho que é melhor você tomar outro banho! Suou muito á noite - Mu fala já empurrando Shaka para o banheiro. O outro reclamava, mas não fazia nada para impedir. Aldebaran ficou os olhando com um sorriso. Só podia ser, esses dois estavam apaixonados um pelo outro! - Já estava na hora! - Ele fala antes de deixar a casa de Áries. - Hei você não acha que esta exagerando? - Shaka fala saindo do banho. - Não, agora coloque isso - Fala Mu dando um túnica azul para o amigo colocar só enquanto fica em seu templo. Shaka entra no banheiro para colocar a túnica - depois volte para cama que você ainda não esta bom o suficiente para ficar passeando por ai. - Mas eu não estou com sono, e não pretendo ficar o dia inteiro deitado numa cama sem fazer nada - Shaka já saindo do banheiro. - Não quero saber, de não você vai ficar quietinho na cama se não... - Certo, Mu, certo - Shaka interrompe Mu, não queria discutir com ele, Shaka foi para a cama. Mu tinha ido para a cozinha preparar o almoço, embora ainda fosse cedo, achou que iria precisar de um bom tempo para fazer a comida ia ter que fazer para mais um, não que se importasse, até gostava da companhia do amigo. Depois de ter feito o almoço Mu foi levá-lo até Shaka, mas o que viu não foi o que queria ver, Shaka estava sentado não chão gelado meditando e parecia estar assim há algum tempo. -SHAKA O QUE VOCÊESTA FAZENDO AI NO CHÃO? - o grito de Mu tirou Shaka de sua meditação que voltou rapidamente para a cama pra ver se a bronca ia ser menor - você estava muito mau ontem, não esta totalmente curado, se quiser ficar pior fique dó não me chame para ajudar - saiu do quarto deixando a comida dele em cima da mesa de cabeceira e foi para a cozinha almoçar. Shaka achou que isso fosse piorar, mas não queria que seu amigo ficasse irritado com ele, principalmente por um motivo tão idiota. Foi até a cozinha viu Mu sentado de costas para porta. Aproximou-se devagar e abraçou- o por trás, assustando-o - Shaka? - Mu falou agradecendo por estar de costas, assim não mostrava seu rosto vermelho. - Desculpa, não queria te preocupar. Eu vou me comportar agora. - Shaka falou com a boca próxima do rosto do seu amigo, que pode sentir seu hálito quente. Os dois permaneceram naquela posição por muito tempo. Mu sentado na cadeira da cozinha, acariciando o braço de Shaka, que ainda o abraçava, ignorando totalmente a dor em suas costas. De repente Aldebaran entra na cozinha, pegando os dois nessa posição - Ooopa, foi mal... Mu e Shaka separaram-se rapidamente, corados. - Desculpa atrapalhar, eu vim ver se você já acabou o conserto da minha armadura - Aldebaran já indo embora, sentindo-se mal por ter interrompido os pombinhos. - Ah, claro... Pode pegar no salão... O cavaleiro de Touro sai da cozinha, deixando os dois sozinhos novamente, e, um silêncio constrangedor. - É, acho que acabei exagerando - Mu admitindo seu erro e quebrando o silencio - quer almoçar aqui na mesa comigo - Mu sorri. Shaka não pode negar, um por não agüentar mais ficar só dentro do quarto e outro por seu amigo ter-o convidado para almoçar ao lado dele. Shaka foi até seu quarto pegar a bandeja onde estava seu almoço e foi para a cozinha. Comeram em silencio. Quando Mu foi lavar os pratos Shaka não deixou disse que era para ele secar e guardar a louça já que não sabia onde as coisas ficavam. Mu aceitou reclamando um pouco. Enquanto Mu guardava o ultimo prato Shaka pega água com a mão em forma de concha e atira para trás, na frente dele tinha uma janela, sabendo que o amigo estava atrás dele. Mu virou para trás e Shaka se virou vendo o amigo molhado. - Acho que deveríamos fechar a janela, esta começando a chover aqui dentro - Shaka diz não percebendo que Mu não acreditara nele. Mu pegou água com a mão e tocou em Shaka-Hei porque fez isso? - Shaka pega água de novo e atira no amigo. Fizeram um tipo de guerra e pareciam duas crianças brincando. Até que Mu escorrega numa poça de água que havia se formado e cai em cima de Shaka - Ah... Desculpa... - Tudo Bem... Não foi sua culpa... Os dois ficaram se olhando por mais alguns minutos, até que Shaka suspira e coloca a mão atrás da nuca de Mu, puxando para baixo - Quer saber, que se dane as conseqüências - ele falou antes de beijá-lo. Mu fica surpreso pelo beijo surpresa que o amigo lhe dá, mas logo depois começa a corresponder, o beijo inicialmente foi apenas um toque entre seus lábios, mas á medida que o tempo passava seus corpos exigiam mais. Mu deu uma leve mordida no lábio inferior de Shaka esse soltou um leve gemido, abrindo um pouco mais a boca, mas o suficiente para Um colocar sua língua dentro da boca de Shaka esse não deixou assim foi logo exigindo espaço para sua língua vasculhar a boca do outro, suas línguas travavam um batalha por espaço. Ficaram assim por vários minutos até que Mu se separou de Shaka por falta de ar, este reclamou um pouco. - Pronto, agora é hora de você ter uma crise histérica e brigar comigo - Shaka fala conformado. - E porque eu faria isso? - Mu pergunta com um sorriso sedutor que deixa Shaka sem ar novamente. - Ãhn... Porque eu te beijei? - E desde quando isso é motivo pra um "ataque histérico?". Shaka fica apenas encarando Mu, sem entender onde ele estava querendo chegar. Áries desistiu de esperar seu amigo e foi direto ás explicações, beijando-o com uma urgência maior que a do beijo anterior. - Entendeu agora? - Um perguntou após cortar o beijo novamente. - Hmmm... Poderia explicar de novo? -Com todo prazer! 


End file.
